Seth Parkman
Seth Gareth Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the second son and fifth child of Jess and Sam Parkman, the younger triplet brother of Michaela and the older triplet brother of Shauna. He will possess the abilities of Loyalty Perception, Age Stasis, Electrical Constructs, Detonation and Dream Walking. Appearance Seth will have bright blue eyes, inherited from his father, and blond hair inherited from his paternal grandmother. His hair will be strikingly fair when he is a child. It will darken slightly as he ages, but will remain blond, though as an adult he will occasionally colour it a dark brown, and at other times will let it return to its natural colouring. As an adult he'll also grow some faint stubble. Abilities Seth's first ability will be Loyalty Perception. This will enable him to detect the loyalties of other people. He will be able to see the loyalties of others as coloured lights surrounding their faces. Different colours and shapes will indicate different loyalties, and he will always be able to interpret them correctly. He will be able to use the ability to detect if others are loyal to him, or if they are planning to use or betray him. He will also be able to identify people's loyalties in order to see if his match theirs, or to potentially use their loyalties against them. His second ability will be Age Stasis. Seth will be able to use this ability on himself and on others, trapping any person at his or her current age. This would prevent him or her from ageing further, and would effectively make the person immortal. The ability can also reverse its own effects, and can be undone using other age-altering abilities. His third ability will be Electrical Constructs. Seth will be capable of forming various constructs out of electricity. These could include weapons, which would electrocute the victim as well as having their usual effect. For example, an electrical knife would electrocute and cut, whilst an electrical gun would shoot electrified bullets. He could also form shields and forcefields from electricity, which would electrocute a person and throw him or her away from the protected object or being, and electrical teleportation devices which could be used to travel for a short distance. The teleportation devices would have no additional electrical effect. His fourth ability will be Detonation, which is the ability to make things explode. Seth will always aim this ability by clicking his fingers towards his targeted object or person. This will then completely destroy it, throwing debris upwards in every direction. He will find that detonating large objects, complex structures and living beings will be very difficult for him, demanding a lot of concentration, but he will also find that the ability is tied to his emotions. Especially when he is a young child, he will find that he detonate any small object which is in sight whenever he is particularly angry or upset. His fifth and final ability will be Dream Walking. Seth will be capable of viewing and entering the dreams of others. He will be capable of preventing the person from sensing him there, if he wants to, so that he can spy upon their dreams without their knowledge. He can also alter the contents of the dreams and speak to people in dreams, giving messages which they would perfectly recall and believe after they wake. A side effect of his ability will also protect his own dreams from manipulation. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Cameron and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Seth is a Hebrew name meaning "appointed". His middle name, Gareth, is a Welsh name which may mean "gentle". The surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters